You'll Never Be Alone Again
by Heather98
Summary: AU/Bella and Edward. Bella has been in Forks before the Cullens, but Bella's life is different then what you know. Will Edward and Bell still fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You'll Never Be Alone Again

By: Heather

**Disclaimer**: I Do NOT own any of the Twilight Saga characters.

**Chapter 1- I'm all Alone**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I watched as the rain streamed down outside my window. This type of weather was not uncommon in this town. In all my seventeen years, there was probably only a couple dozen times that there wasn't any dark grey clouds to threaten to pour down cold water at any second. Guess that's what happens when you live so close to Seattle, Washington. I don't live in Seattle, I live in a small one-horse town of Forks, Washington. The population of Forks is a whole three thousand. I have never been outside of the city limits my whole life. The next city over is called Port Angeles. Port Angeles is where everybody from Forks goes to shop and eat at a more upscale restaurants. It also is the most common place to find the younger crowds from Forks on the weekends. Everybody at my school like to talk about their times there when at school and then like to make fun because they know that I never go. Not that I don't want to go, it's because I can't go. The other place that the kids of my school like to go when not in Port Angeles is the beach in La Push. La Push is a reservation that is owned by a tribe right outside of Forks. I have never been there either.

Not all the kids in my class are mean to me. Ben and Angela are the only ones who will show any type of kindness. My biggest threat of classmate wise are Mike, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren. The four liked to make fun of the way dressed and the way my hair was always simple and flat. They love to tease me about how I don't have a penny to my name. But the biggest laugh that they have about me is that when I was a baby, I was dropped off on the steps of an orphanage with a note that said:

_This is Isabella Marie Swan. _

_Her father left me when I was pregnant with her _

_and I never wanted a child and can't keep her. _

_Please find a good home for her._

I don't know how Lauren got a hold of the note, but they made fun of the fact that I was never wanted by my parents and that nobody ever adopted me.

That's right. I'm an orphan. Little orphan Bella.

And I'm all alone.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_I promise to make the next chapter longer if u tell me what u think so far;P_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The New Kids

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was the start of another week. I hate Mondays. Each week is the same. In the mornings I run to catch the school bus from the orphanage because I don't have an alarm clock and the woman running the orphanage doesn't see the need to wake me. Then I have to endure a painful day of the terrible four. I have at least one of them in every class with me. At lunch I sit away from the rest of the students at a small table in the corner. After school lets out, I have to catch a different school bus that will take be to the small dinner that I work at as a waitress as an after school job that goes into the evening. After work I have to walk back several miles to the orphanage, most likely in the pouring down rain. Then sleep on the floor in one of the rooms that I share with half a dozen other girls. I did have a bed at one point but I gave it up to a girl that had come in not too long ago because she was scared and there weren't enough beds for everyone. So to make it a little bit easier on her I gave up mine so she could have it. I know how adjusting to a new life is difficult.

So all in all, I hate my life. Sometimes I wish that I had a prince to take me away from this life. I guess that's just some stupid childish dream.

I looked outside the window of the bus and realized that we made it to the high school. Taking a deep breath I grabbed my backpack and stepped off the bus. I slowly walked towards my locker to switch out books when I heard some students next to me talking.

"Did you see their cars?" One said.

"Yes. They all have to be at least a hundred grand." Another said.

The third girl in the group spoke up, "Did you see how cute the three guys where?"

"I hope at least one of them is single." The first girl said.

"I wish I was half as good looking as either of the two girls that were with them."

I stopped listening because I knew that the new kids would eventually find out about me being an orphan and tease me just like everybody else. I shut my locker and headed to my first class. In each class I always choose the seat the furthest away in the farthest corner of the room. Today was no exception.

Once everybody was seated the bell rang and the teacher started his lesson. The only difference today is that the door opened to revel two very attractive people. One boy and one girl. The girl had short chopped brown hair that curled out at the tips. The male had beautiful bronze colored hair that suited him very well. Both of their eyes were the same color of a brownish gold.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice Cullen." The male said.

The teacher looked as though he had just remembered that there were suppose to be two new students in his class.

"Oh. Yes, Edward and Alice Cullen right. Well welcome to Forks high. Have a seat in the last two open seats in the back."

Edward nodded then grabbed his sister's hand and walked down the center aisle and made their way to where I was sitting. The last two seats were on the right of me and right in front of me. Alice sat in front and Edward sat next to me. The teacher started the lesson again and I started to take notes keeping my head down as much as possible.

Every now and then I would lift my head to see what was being written on the board and would see Jessica turning in her seat to see the new guy. Edward seemed to ignore her well. I just rolled my eyes knowing that Jessica did this to every new guy that come to town.

Near the end of class I noticed that Alice had stiffened her body in front of me for a few minutes. I was tempted to ask her if something was wrong and if she needed help when I noticed Edward was staring at me out of the corner on my eyes. Not wanting to be looked at, I lowered my head back down to my notes, but I could still feel Edward's eyes on me. From what I could tell, he looked confused. Then Alice glance over her shoulder at me then turned to her brother and gave him a small smile and a wink before turning back to the front again.

Could this get anymore uncomfortable?

After class Edward jumped up out of his seat and pulled his sister with him and rushed out of the room.

Just another day at Forks High.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Sorry if these aren't that long. I have a almost 2 yr old and she doesn't let me have down time to type too much. I'll post as much as I can as offen as I can._

_Thank_

_Heather_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The rest of the ordinary day**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

The next couple classes I didn't have either Edward or his sister Alice in them. In a way I was happy about it. None of us talked to each other in first period but the way that they stare at me was more then what I could handle for one day. But I knew that I would see them again today, because all grades shared the same lunch with each other.

I slowly walked into the lunch room bypassing the lunch line and headed straight to the vending machines in the upper corner of the crowded room.

I never eat much so only get a pack of peanut butter crackers and a can of soda. Then turned and started for the farthest corner of the lunch room where a small table with two chairs sat. I sat in my normal chair and opened my soda and crackers before pulling out a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice from my bag.

As I sat reading and munching, I had a feeling that somebody was watching me. I thought that that was ridiculous for someone to watch me. Everybody hated me in this school so why would anybody look at me by choice?

I scan the room to see if my feelings were right and noticed that there was indeed someone staring but there were a total of five people looking at me.

There was both Edward and Alice along with three that I never seen before. One was a beautiful blonde haired girl that was more glaring at me with hate, which I was us to around my other classmates. Next to her was a big bulky dark haired boy that had his hand twined with the blondes. The last guy sitting at the table had blonde curly hair and had is arm draped across Alice's shoulders.

It was bad enough what Edward and Alice had done in first period but this is just plain out weird. Why do they all that to look at me with mixtures of questionable, hatred, and confusion?

I just could see a reason for them to watch me. Did I do something to make them angry? I thought back to the only class that I had with Edward and Alice but came up blank. Neither one spoke to me, so I didn't say anything back. So I know I didn't say anything wrong. May be they aren't looking at me. Maybe it's just like in those movies were the sad charter that seems invisible saw somebody waving at them and waved back but then turned and found somebody else behind them that those people were really waving at. Am I that sad excuse of a character? I glanced at the five then slowly turned my head to look to my left. Nobody. Then I turned to my right. Nobody. Then I looked behind me. Nobody. So they are staring at me but why?

The best thing to help now is to try and ignore that as much as possible. I lifted my book high up to cover my face from my view to them.

For the rest of lunch, I could feel their stares. When the bell rand to let me go to Biology I gathered my bag and my trash and headed towards the door. As a stopped briefly to throw away my trash I noticed that the five were following me with their eyes the whole way but had not moved from their table.

I quickly left the lunch room and made it to Biology and sat down and waited for class to start.

Like first period, after the bell rang, Edward came into the class handing the slip to be signed to the teacher Mr. Banner and waited for the teacher to tell him to sit. I looked around to see where Mr. Banner would seat him and hoped that there was another spot that wasn't the stool next to me. Luck wasn't on my side today.

Edward made his way to the stool and placed his notebook on the table then turned slightly in his seat to continue what he and his other four siblings had started in the lunch room. I let out a frustrated sign and threw my head down on the table. I turned my head the opposite direction from where Edward was sitting and opened my note book and took notes as Mr. Banner talked ignoring as much as possible to the god-like creature next to me.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

After school I ran to the bus that I need to take me into town. I sat in the back of the bus away from the other students and just stared out the widow. I noticed that Edward and is siblings were walking out of the school towards the student parking lot. I quickly scudded down in my seat as if they would know right where I was at the moment.

I shouldn't have thought that, because just then all five lifted their head s slightly and turned my way and pinpointed the exact place I was on the bus.

Here we go again. I thought.

But my luck finally came as the bus started and the five stares were just fading in the distance. Well that's one school day down.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I rode the bus to the dinner and hopped out. I walked around to the back of the building to the employee only door but for some reason I had the feeling again of being watched. It couldn't be from Edward and Alice again because I left them behind at school and they don't know that I work here could they? I shook the feelings off and entered the building to start my shift.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

At eleven o'clock that night a started my long walk back to the orphanage. Yet again I had a feeling that I was being watched and followed. I stopped and looked around me. I didn't see anything.

Bella you are losing it. But why do I think that Edward and his family were always watching me? There really isn't anything special about me. Why do I care so much about them staring at me? Did in some way I wish that somebody would pay attention to me? I'm so confused. I would say that if it was just Edward staring at me that maybe I had some kind of feelings for him, but his whole family was watching me and be the looks that I was getting from some of them I would say that they aren't very nice looks. Mostly the female blonde.

I guess that in a way I find Edward very attractive and in some way hoped that he was the prince charming that I so desperately wanted and dreamed would come and take away this so called life that I was living. But then every girl would be thinking that of him. I'm sure that almost in not all the girls in the school wish for Edward Cullen to look their way romantically.

Maybe I just need to stop analyzing things so much. Ah…I am a loser.

I opened the door to the orphanage and started in looking one more time around outside with my eyes secretly hoping that I would see a glimpse of Edward Cullen. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing if he was following me but it sure would be more excitement then I had my whole life.

Then I thought, _shut up stupid. You are ugly and an orphan. Nobody loves you or well ever find you attractive. You will be alone forever_.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_If u r liking what u r reading, leave a message;P_

_Heather_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- First school day EPOV**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters**

*****************************************

**Edwards POV**

My family and I just moved back to Forks, Washington…again. It has been awhile since the last time we had been here. Being vampires and the fact that we don't age, we have to make sure that there is nobody here that would recognize any of us still living in the town. We don't make friends when we attend school so nobody will try and talk to us or even take pictures that will continue on after their gone from this Earth.

I waited out in my car for my siblings. Rosalie and Emmett were going in his jeep but Alice and Jasper were going to ride with me to our second first day of school at Forks High.

On the way there I listened to Alice go on and on about a shopping trip that her and Rose were going to go on that weekend. I loved my sister like no tomorrow. Just watching how excited she gets over shopping makes me smile.

I pulled into the student parking lot and followed the rest of my siblings to our first class. Alice and I are both juniors while Emmett, Rose and Jasper are all seniors. On the way to class I can hear all the other students thoughts and their whispers out loud.

_"Did you see their cars?" _

_"Yes. They all have to be at least a hundred grand." _

_"Did you see how cute the three guys where?"_

_"I hope at least one of them is single." _

_"I wish I was half as good looking as either of the two girls that were with them."_

_"I wonder if it's to forward of me to ask the Bronze haired one to marry me."_

All I could do was roll my eyes. It's not the first time to hear these comments. Looking over at my sister she turned and gave me a small smile, hearing every word that was spoken about us from our peers. The bell rang before we reached the class but being as it was our 'first day' we going to be okay. All we had to say was that we got lost.

We entered the class and the room fell silent. The boys drooled over Alice and the girls over me. Some things just never change. I handed both mine and Alice's slips that had to be signed to the teacher before saying:

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice Cullen."

The teacher looked as though he had just remembered that there were suppose to be two new students in his class.

"Oh. Yes, Edward and Alice Cullen right. Well welcome to Forks high. Have a seat in the last two open seats in the back."

I nodded then grabbed my sister's hand and walked down the center aisle and made our way to the back of the class room. The last two seats were on the right of a girl that had her head lowered and then right in front of her. Alice sat in front of the girl and I sat to her right.

The teacher started the lesson. I noticed that a girl near the front keep turning in her seat to look back during the lesson. I acted as though I didn't notice her at all. I really wish that the girls would just get a hint that I'm not interested.

Further into class I noticed that Alice started to have a vision curious I looked into her thoughts.

_There I was kissing a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. After the long kiss we separated and I told her I loved her and she told me it back. _

I looked confused at Alice when the vision was over. Why would I ever kiss a human for? I didn't even know who that girl was. I never had seen her before. Then the girl to my left that had her head lowered looked up at Alice then over at me.

It's her. It's the girl from Alice's vision. I was shocked either way. I still didn't know her. When she noticed me looking at her she lowered her head really quickly. Then for the first time I realized…I can't hear her thoughts. This confused me even more.

Alice turned in her seat after she had her vision to look at the girl behind her then at me with a wink before turning back again.

'_Annoying pixie'_

After class I jumped up out of my seat and pulled my sister with me and rushed out of the room.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I didn't see that girl from first period again in any of my next three classes. But knowing that this school is small, all the grades will be in the same lunch period together. I walked into the lunch room and found the rest of my siblings sitting at a table in the back walk.

As I got closer I noticed that Emmett had a goofy smile on his face.

'_Eddie as a girlfriend. I thought this whole time that he was gay.'_

I hated when he called me Eddie. But the fact that he knew about the vision, I assumed that Alice had all ready told the rest as while.

'_I don't know if this is such a good idea to be close to a human like that man.'-Jasper_

'_I can't believe that he would kiss a human. It jeopardizes the whole family.'-Rosealie_

'_I can't wait for them to get together, we will be such great friend.'- Alice_

I shook my head and sat down in front of the tray that one of them had bought for me for looks. After a few minutes I heard Alice whisper to the others.

"That's her now."

We all looked up to the lunch room doors to see the same brown haired girl from first period walk into the room. We watched with our eyes as she walked past the lunch line to the vending machines to get what looked like a package of crackers and a can of soda before heading to a table alone.

When she got there she pulled out a book, Pride and Prejudice. A classic. Most students wouldn't read that unless it was a school assignment. But first period was English and there wasn't an assignment for it. The is an unusual girl.

'_I wonder why she doesn't seem to socialize with the other students.'-Emmett_

'_There's so much pain coming from her'- Jasper_

'_She's alone? How sad.' Alice_

She looked up at times and noticed us looking at her and had to stop the smirk that was threatening to come on my face when she pulled the book higher to block us out.

At the end of lunch we stayed seated as she got up and walked to the trash then left.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

I walked to Biology after parting with my siblings and when I got to the door I was hit with the same smell of the girl that I was watching all day.

'_So she is in this class with me too.'_

The bell rang and I walked into the class. I noticed wear she was sitting and also noticed that the only empty seat available was right next to her. I gave a small smirk. When I sat down I continued to stare at her and she turned away.

'_This girl really is something. I can't seem to stop looking at her. But why?'_

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

I didn't have any more classes with the girl so decided that I would talk to others at home about her. I met up with the others after school to head home. As we started to the parking lot the wind picked up and all of us caught her sent.

We looked over and noticed her hunched down in her seat of the school bus.

'_She rides to bus?'_

Just then the bus took off and I headed to my car leaving Alice and Jasper to ride with Rose and Emmett. I jumped into the driver's seat and head to find the bus. For some reason, I just needed to see and find out as much as possible about this girl before I went home to discuss the visions with my family.

I noticed when the bus stopped that she got off not at a home or street corner near housing but in the down town part of Forks.

I watched as the Girl made her way to a small dinner and walk around the building. She stopped with her hand on the door and looked around, like she was looking for someone before heading inside.

'_Can she sense me?'_

I watched as she worked the afternoon and evening away as a waitress. That was the first time that I saw her smile. When she was serving the customers, but this wasn't an always happy smile but a forced smile.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

At eleven o'clock that night she left the building and started to walk. Since it would be noticeable to see a car drive slowly behind somebody I parked the car and followed her in the shadows. I kept following her until she stopped in front of an orphanage.

'_She's an orphan? Is that why the other students don't like her?'_

I watched as she slowly let herself into the building then turned and ran back to my car then raced home to tell my family.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

_I don't know if I should continue this story. I'm not get much feedback._

_Heather_


End file.
